


Goodbye

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Underage Sex, Wedding, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Jon and Sansa wed.





	Goodbye

'Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers, & she is mine,' Jon said.

'Father, Smith Warrior, Mother, Crone, Stranger. I am his, and he is mine,' 

'For the rest of my days,' they both said and kissed. 

* * *

'I love you Sansa,' he said. 'I love you Jon,' she told him as he went down on her.

This was her first time, it was also his. She moaned, his mouth felt amazing. His tongue ran across her middle. 

Soon his mouth skills were over, and his dick was in her. Tomorrow he left for the night's watch.

'I love you,' he told her. 'I love you too,'

she said she put her head on his chest.

'Promise, you won't forget me?' she asks.

'I won't,' he told her kissing her nose.

Soon she fell asleep and he did too and he left for the watch, in the morning.  

He married her, and bedded her.

One day she'd be his queen. And he'd be a crow. 

'Goodbye,' he whispers as he kissed her lips one last time. 


End file.
